A broken world
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: In James and Lily's final days they start to hear more and more about the horrors going on in the world around them. But how will they cope and how do they plan to bring their only son, Harry, up in this broken world
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying with the idea of this fanfic for a while, but when I saw the news about the attacks in London, I decided to get on and write it. Compared to other countries England, my home country, hasn't had many terrorism acts taken place, but they are getting more frequent. First the Westminster ones, then the Ariana Grande Manchester and now near London bridge. I don't know anyone who was even nearby when the attach took place, but I realised how much my generation are like Lily and James', we're living in a world that is divided and I think it's important to spread the message in small acts of defiance. TERRORISM IS IN NO WAY OKAY. This is my small act of defiance, this take a fictional world, but it applies to many people in the world today.**

 **Can you all join me in raising our wands to all those who have died in acts terror, not just in England but all over the world. /***

A ginger haired witch gazed out of the window out into the starry night. The sky was inky midnight blue with small pinpricks of far of stars littering it. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" A tall wizard with messy black hair asked while rocking their son back and forth.

"I don't know. I just wish we could turn back time, to the good old days." She said, her eyes glazing over.

"What where you hated me?" He smiled.

"I didn't mean that." She sighed again. "It's just, everyone's so caught up in this war, I think most of them have forgotten why they're fighting."

"To make the world a better place." Her husband walked over to her and handed their son to her. She smiled down at him. He looked like his father, except for his eyes. He had her eyes. She was glad of that. When she was little she hated being a redhead and the only feature about herself she liked were her eyes. "To stop people from killing and torturing muggles and muggle borns. To give our son a better chance in this world." A tear fell from Lily's eyes.

"It seems like we're doing nothing. All our friends are fighting in this war, and we're just sitting back and letting them." She says.

"You know why though. He'll kill us if he finds us. Dumbledore explained this to us."

"I dunno. I just feel guilty." She sighed. "And he didn't show us any evidence." She added. James held his finger up to his cheek and stroked it down to her chin, turning it so she faces him.

"I'd rather be safe in here with you, than constantly worrying about You know who and his followers trying to kill you and Harry."

"I know, I just wish there was more we could do." James smiled.

"I can write to Dumbledore and ask for my invisibility cloak back." James says.

"No." Lily said, standing up and walking to Harry's cot to place him gently back in it. "I wouldn't want to bother him. Not at a time like this. Anyway, Sirius is coming around tomorrow." She said.

"That'll certainly liven things up a bit." James chuckled.

"I think I'll go and write a letter to Tuney, I can give it to Sirius to post it tomorrow."

"Why do you write to her?" James asked as she kissed the sleeping Harry. "She never writes back."

"Petunia was upset when I was a witch and she wasn't. I got all the attention. I didn't want it, but she was always jealous. Even if she always hates me, I want her to know I'm always here. We've argued over the years but that doesn't change the car we're sisters. I need to warn her to try to keep inside as much as possible so He who must not be named doesn't try to go after her."

"If he was going to do that, he'd have done it by now." James said.

"Will you just drop it?" Lily snapped suddenly. Then she immediately felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"It's okay." James slid his arms around her waist. "Fancy a butterbeer to relax?" He asked. She smiled.

"Only a small one." She, walking through to the living room and flopping onto a sofa. She picked up a copy of Witches Weekly and started flicking through it,though she wasn't really paying much attention.

"Here." James bought her a foaming mug. She took it and put the magazine down. She took a long sip and smiled to herself.

"Thanks." He was right. She just needed to relax a bit and stop worrying and feeling guilty.

"Fancy a dance?" James asked, docking his wand to turn the radio on. Lily took another sip and nodded. James took the mug off her and put it next to his on the table and put his hand on her waist. Ply put her arms up around his neck and they swayed slowly to the music.

"I am afraid we have had to interrupt this broadcast with some news on another death eater attack." The radio crackled. Lily gasped in horror and sank back down onto the sofa.

"I wonder who it is." James said.

"We are not aware of many details yet but what we do know is that four or five death eaters flew into Diagon Alley and blasted curses at everyone there. There have been ten confirmed deaths: Cerys Abbot, Uriah Daisley, Quint Weasley, Melodie Clearwater, Carl Macmillan, Paul Fault, Ophelia Fault, Yemesi Kingsley, Zachariah Tunya and Thalia Bent. There are also at least fifteen more being treated in St Mungos, we ask that the wizarding community remain calm. Aurors were at the scene in a matter of minutes and we captured three deaths Ayers at the scene. We will continue to investigate to find out the identities of the last two. We ask if anyone is concerned about a family or friend please contact St Mungos or Auror head office to find out if they were injured or not in the attack. If anyone has any information that may help with the investigation into this attack please contact Auror head office as soon as you possibly can." The broadcast crackled to the end and the song resumed playing. Tears flowed down Lily's face as she picked up her wand and held it in the air, the tip lit up.

James did the same and with his free hand he held Lily's hand and squeezed it gently. When was this war ever going to end?


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

"Hello." Sirius walked in rather gloomily.

"Padfoot," James smiled. "How are you?"

"As well as anyone can be with the war." He said looking around. "Where's Lily?"

"She's with Harry, can you talk to her though, she's upset about the attacks, but she won't really talk to me?" James asked. Sirius nodded.

"These are dark times ahead of us." Sirius said darkly, walking through to Harry's bedroom where he was flying around on the broomstick Sirius had bought him for his birthday.

"Hi Sirius." Lily said.

"Hey." Sirius turned to Harry "Are you gonna be a great seeker and win the house cup for Gryffindor just like your dad?"

"Pafoot." Harry gurgled seeing his godfather.

"That's right." Sirius grinned. "And look what your favourite maurader bought you." He bought out of a bag on his back a package. "Do you want mama to open it for you?" He asked the excited one year old. Harry grinned up at him as Lily took the package and slowly unwrapped it and showed it to Harry.

"Wow, look Harry, it's your very own pretend wand." She smiled and gave it to Harry who clutched it and waved it around happily. He looked at Sirius and jabbed the wand towards him, as if he were hexing him. Sirius flicked his wand slyly, turning his hair bubblegum pink.

"Oh no Harry." Sirius smiled at him. "You've turned my hair pink." Harry made a noise that sounded somewhat like a laugh.

"Thank you Sirius." Lily smiled to him.

"He deserves some fun." Sirius said. "He must get so bored cooped up here."

"It's not right for him. He loves the broomstick you bought him, but it would be so much easier to take him to a green, but we can't risk it." Lily sighed. "It'll only get worse, unless Dumbledore does something soon." Sirius nodded. Lily picked Harry off the broomstick and hugged him as Sirius muttered the incantation to turn his hair back to normal.

"There was another attack." He sighed.

"There always is." Lily whispered. "I heard your brother died a few weeks back. I'm sorry."

"So am I. They poisoned his mind. He was so nice before I went to Hogwarts, and when I came back after my first year, they had brainwashed him. Let him think I was scum. I just wanted to protect him." Sirius' voice grew thick.

"Is this war ever going to end?" Lily murmured.

"Who knows? Maybe, some day, when everyone's forgotten why they're even fighting. Whose futures they are defending." Sirius replied. "At least the order's still going."

"Hardly." Lily turned to look out the window. Dark clouds shrouded the whole village of Godric's hollow. Rain lashed out of the sky, pelting the ground like bullets tearing a body apart. Lightning danced through the skies to thunder's bleak tune. "They're picking us off. One by one."

"They can't get you though." Sirius says.

"Unless they get Peter." Lily carried on looking at the rain slashing at the window.

"They think I'm the secret keeper." Sirius joined her by the window. "It's me they'll go after, not him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

**A week later**

Halloween

"Lily run, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off." James yelled, he ran straight to the door that Voldemort was blasting off its hinges. What had happened? Why had Peter betrayed them?

"Avada Kedavra." He hoped. Lily would apparate out with Harry. His sacrifice might mean they lived. Then everything went dark.

"Please not Harry." Lily begged. "Take me, not Harry."

"Step aside little girl and I will spare you." Voldemort's voice was cold.

"Please not Harry." Lily's cheeks were soaked with salty tears running down her face. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Not Harry." Were Lily's last thought before death took her to her husband.

 **Slightly depressing I know, but I never intended it to be a long story. Please tell me what you thought though.**


End file.
